Bowser
Bowser (Koopa King) is the antagonist in most Mario games. He is the most recognizable video game villain ever, having been in the original Super Mario Bros. and in most Mario games ever since. He frequently kidnaps Princess Peach in an attempt to rule the Mushroom Kingdom. He is the leader of the Koopas, and has eight children - Ludwig Von Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Wendy O. Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr, Larry Koopa, and Bowser Jr. In unusual circumstances, Bowser is known to help Mario if he must. Notable examples would be in Super Mario RPG: the Legend of the Seven Stars, Super Paper Mario, and briefly in Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga. Bowser is portrayed as a large, fire-breathing reptilian beast with a turtle-esque carapace and a deep, rumbling roar. While an intelligent being and sometime warlock, Bowser seemingly suffers from an inability to learn from his mistakes, in particular when it comes to his repeated battles with Mario. Of particular note is Bowser's ever-varying size - starting as tall as Super Mario in Super Mario Bros., he has since varied from about twice Mario's size to positively gargantuan, as seen in Super Mario Sunshine. smashdojo.org go there and tell them kingdom come sent you we will be having an official clan wars soon. there might be time for a season if we get enough members to join. thank you for your time. smashdojo.org go there and tell them kingdom come sent you we will be having an official clan wars soon. there might be time for a season if we get enough members to join. thank you for your time. smashdojo.org go there and tell them kingdom come sent you we will be having an official clan wars soon. there might be time for a season if we get enough members to join. thank you for your time. smashdojo.org go there and tell them kingdom come sent you we will be having an official clan wars soon. there might be time for a season if we get enough members to join. thank you for your time. Appearances *Super Mario Bros. (NES) *Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (NES) *Super Mario Bros. 3 (NES) *Super Mario World (SNES) *Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (SNES) *Super Mario 64 (N64) *Paper Mario (N64) *Mario Party (N64) *Mario Party 2 (N64) *Mario Party 3 (N64) *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (GBA) *Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time (GBA) *Luigi's Mansion (GCN) *Super Smash Bros. Melee (GCN) *Super Mario Sunshine (GCN) *Mario Party 7 (GCN) *New Super Mario Bros. (DS) *Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door (GCN) *Super Mario 64 DS (DS) *Super Princess Peach (DS) *Super Paper Mario (Wii) *Mario Party 8 (Wii) *Mario Strikers Charged (Wii) *Super Mario Galaxy (Wii) *Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii) Upcoming Appearances *Mario Super Sluggers (Wii) Category:Mario Category:Mario Characters Category:Mario Enemies Category:Major Nintendo Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. Trophies Category:Mario Kart Racers Category:Mario Golf Players Category:Mario Tennis Players Category:Paper Mario Series Partners Category:Bosses Category:Mario Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Mario Basketball Players Category:Mario Baseball Players Category:Playable Characters Category:Featured articles